Patent document 1 is one of documents describing a technology for inferring the reception status of a radio signal with a high degree of precision. Patent document 1 describes a signal receiver unit capable of improving the precision of the inference of the reception status. The precision of inferring the reception status can be improved through use of a baseband signal (to put it concretely, a baseband signal obtained as a result of an equalization process but prior to a decoding process) which is obtained at a reception process.